1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projector including an electro-optical device for forming an optical image according to image information, a projection lens for enlarging and projecting the image formed by the electro-optical device, a housing for accommodating these components, and a handle pivotally mounted on the housing, in which the handle and the housing are made of different materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, projectors have been known which include a light source, an electro-optical device for forming an optical image according to image information by using a light beam emitted from the light source, and a projection lens for enlarging and projecting the image formed by the electro-optical device.
Such projectors are widely used for multimedia presentations at conferences, academic meetings, exhibitions, and the like.
While the projector is sometimes kept installed in a conference room or the like for a presentation, it is sometimes brought in as necessary, or is stored in another place after use. Therefore, the projector is provided with a handle for easy carrying. Some of the handles are of the type that is pivotally mounted on the housing of the projector so that it is pivoted to be raised during carrying, and is down out of the way in other states. Most of the handles are made of resin that is excellent in formability and is inexpensive, thereby reducing the cost of parts.
In the above-described handle, as shown in FIG. 8, when a pivoting axis 700 is turned by a predetermined angle, a projection 710 makes contact with a contact portion 810 on the inner surface of a housing 800 (one-dot chain line), passes the contact portion 810, and is retained on the inner surface (two-dot chain line), whereby the position of the handle is maintained at the turned position.
The housing on which the handle is mounted is, however, sometimes made of metal for the purpose of ensuring rigidity of the entire device. That is, in such a case, since the projection of the handle made of resin and the housing made of metal make contact every time the handle is turned, the resin handle is easily worn, and it is impossible to maintain the position of the handle.